Seen
by itachisgurl93
Summary: Before Kuroko Tetsuya was the Phantom Player of the Generation of Miracles, he was the child model Shirohana Tetsumi. After the end of the three year deal, he is pulled back into the modeling world. Too bad he didn't know going back into modeling would include his friends following him into the business as well. GoM/Kuroko Ogiwara(s)/Kuroko YAOI! I don't own the image


So...what's up? Yep! My very first Kuroko no Basket story! And if your wondering i asked Lycheelove if she'd have a problem and she said no and to go for it. Sooo...ya...OHHH! **I GOT A TUMBLR! IT'S, kuroryuu. tumblr .com and things will be posted there! ****ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFULL BETA IberisGalloway! You're the best!**

Summary: Before Kuroko Tetsuya was the Phantom Player of the Generation of Miracles, he was the child model Shirohana Tetsumi. After the end of the three year deal, he is pulled back into the modeling world. Too bad he didn't know going back into modeling would include his friends following him into the business as well.

Warnings: YAOI! It is yaoi! GoM/Kuroko, Ogiwara(s)/Kuroko, Model!Kuroko, Model!GoM, there will be OMC?OCs, but you will like them...some of them anyways

"Talk"

'_thoughts'_

**text**

Chapter 1: The Return

"Ok Tetsu-chan, can you please place both your arms on the arm rest, clasp your hand and put your cheek on top of your hands. Good. Now look at the camera and smile...there!"

_snap snap snap_

Shirohana Tetsumi, a beautiful little seven year old child model. Very professional, smart, nice and though not one to smile a lot or show all that much facial expressions, the staff could tell that there were many feelings waiting to burst out.

However, there was one secret that they were all going to take to their graves-the beautiful little model, wearing that gorgeous baby blue frock, was, in fact, a boy. A boy named Kuroko Tetsuya. Where Tetsumi had mid-back length powder blue hair, Tetsuya had short powder blue hair. Where Tetsumi's presence would be immediately noticed when she entered the room, only those who keenly observed their surroundings would notice Tetsuya. Although, no one could say that neither was pretty to look at.

President Natsume smiled, he would without a doubt make sure that little Tetsu-chan would become one of the most well known model in the world, and of course, that no one would know that Tetsu-chan was a boy.

~!~!~!~!~!

Nine year old Kuroko Tetsuya sat patiently as his hair stylist fiddled around with his hair. He watched impassively as she clipped on the wavy powder blue hair extensions. He stared down at his white sundress. It was the summer again and a children's clothing brand had asked that he...or she in this case, wear many of their different outfits from their summer collection. He was starting off with three or four different sundresses, after which there were shorts and shirts, sportswear, picnic wear and such lined up for him.

~!~!~!~!~!

Eleven year old Kuroko Tetsuya sat in front of President Natsume with his parents by his side. President Natsume sat in front of them staring at them with wide open eyes.

"What do you mean you want to stop?"

"Natsume-san, I want to stop modeling. I want to focus on playing basketball."

"But-but!"

"Nastume-san please! I've been doing this since I was five and I really want to focus on something else for a while."

Natsume looked at the little boy in front of him. He had to look away from the little angel's expressionless eyes. There was no way he could say 'no' if he kept looking into those baby blue eyes. There hasn't been anyone yet who had been able to resist those big blue eyes. Natsume sighed. He knew he had no other choice but to allow Tetsuya to do what he wanted. It was true that his little Tetsu-chan had been modeling for the past five years. It was probably time to let him go for a bit... well until high school at least.

"Fine. Because I am an understanding person, we will put a pause in the contract, however once you are in high school, I can call you back whenever I want. Deal?"

Kuroko and his parents paused and stared at Natsume. Kuroko's parents then turned and looked at him. Kuroko nodded, "Deal. I'll see you in three years then."

~!~!~!~

A fifteen year old Kuroko Tetsuya walked around the streets aimlessly. With a vanilla shake in one hand, he watched as all the commercials that aired on the giant plasma above him.

"Kurokocchi! Wait up!"

Kuroko slowly turned around and came face to face with the only person that would call him that.

"Is there something that you need Kise-kun?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Kise gave him a hundred watt smile, followed closely by puppy dog eyes/pout. Kuroko was not affected. "Now, Kise-kun, before I leave you here."

"Kurokocchi! How cruel!"

"Kise-kun."

"I need your help Kurokocchi!"

"No."

"Gah! You haven't even heard what I need help with yet! Please please help me! I'm really in a bind here. My modeling partner got sent to the hospital, and the shoot needs someone and you're the only one pretty enough and closest to height of the intended model! Please!"

Kuroko's eyebrow twitched. Was this really how Kise was attempting to convince him to help? Yeah, like that was going to work. Kuroko blinked and continued to stare at Kise. He stared at him for a few more minutes, as Kise began to squirm under the scrutiny. It was fun to watch him squirm.

"Kurokocchi! Please! You have to help me! Please, please, please!"

Kuroko sighed. If he wanted to get out of hearing Kise plead, he would have to agree, he knew if he didn't, the blonde wouldn't ever leave him alone about it. Plus, he decided it was a good time to hold up his end of the deal.

"Fine Kise-kun, I will help you. But I need to know what company you are with first."

"Yay! Kurokocchi!," Kise grabbed him and spun him around in a few circles, "I love you so much Kurokocchi! You're the best!"

"Kise-kun, put me down before I change my mind."

Hurriedly, Kise put down the short male. There was absolutely no way he was going to screw up this chance to spend time with his Kurokocchi...and make sure his photoshoot went well. Though, he did wonder why his pretty blue head wanted to know what company he was in, "Kurokocchi...why do you want to know what company I'm in?"

Kuroko shrugged, "Because I want to."

Kise blinked, "Ok. I work for Sunny Pro under President Natsume Takeshi."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow,but otherwise remained impassive. He couldn't say that he was surprised, seeing as to how popular Sunny Pro was. No, not surprising at all. Kuroko nodded his head to Kise, "Thank you Kise-kun, now should we get going? I'm sure your colleagues are waiting on you."

Kise's eyes widened, Kuroko was right! The entire photo shoot was waiting on him to return! Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand tightly and ran down the direction he had come from as if the hounds of hell itself were right on his feet. Kuroko could do nothing but hold that hand tightly and try his best to keep up.

Sure, he was short per say for being Japanese, but compared to everyone else around him-and thanks to them- he looked even smaller than he already was. Really... there was no winning here! Not paying attention to his surroundings Kuroko ended up face first into Kise's back. Kuroko scowled and rubbed his nose with his free hand.

"Kise- kun! Why did you stop so suddenly?"

"Ah, gomen Kurokocchi. I didn't mean to stop so suddenly, but we are here."

Kuroko blinked and looked around. Huh. How long had he spaced out for? Kuroko shook his head and allowed himself to be pulled in to the company entrance by Kise. Kuroko scrunched his eyebrows, "Kise-kun, why are we at the company instead of the photo studio?"

"Well, the company has a big studio and the things that the photographer needed for the shoot were already in our studio, so there was no need for them to go somewhere else."

"Ah." Kuroko nodded, it figured that was the case. Sunny had always had everything one need right at their finger tips, that was one of the reasons why they were one of the top agencies around.

The two of them walked through the front doors, Kuroko allowed Kise to lead him to the studio room. Kise stopped in front of the door and looked back at Kuroko, "Kurokocchi...You have no idea how thankful I am to you right now," Kise then fully turned his body around and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist, "Thank you for putting up with my whims."

Kuroko lightly smiled, "You are very welcome Kise-kun. Now let's go in before we become even more late."

A bright grin plastered itself onto Kise face, and he energetically nodded his head up and down. He grabbed hold of Kuroko's hand and pushed the doors open. Heads spun around to meet them. Head held high, Kise brought Kuroko over to meet his agency's president and presented Kuroko proudly, "President! I would like you to meet my Kurokocchi!"

President Natsume turned to Kise and to his friend before his eyes widened. No way, it couldn't be could it..

"Kaicho! I'd like you to meet my best friend Kuroko Tetsu-" Kise began but was cut off.

"Tetsu-chan? Is that you?" President Natsume asked, voice full of disbelief

Kuroko smiled and bowed, "It's good to see you again, Natsume-kaicho."

A confused Kise looked between the two of them, "You two know each other? How! Kurokocchi! Kaicho! How do you two know each other!?"

The two turned to face Kise, Natsume raised his eyebrow inquisitively, "How do you two know each other?"

"We played basketball together in middle school."

"Basketball? So you've known each other for about 3 years know huh?"

"Well, I've known him since...our second year...yeah, we were the Generation of Miracles together." Kise answered proudly.

"Generation of Miracles? What sort of fruity name is that?" The president lightly scoffed.

Kuroko sighed, "Natsume-san, really? Must you put it that way? The five of them are basketball geniuses."

"Kurokocchi! You are part of the group too!" Kise protested. "But never mind that! How do you two know each other! That's the main question!"

Kuroko looked at him and turned back to Natsume. They nodded to each other and then both grabbed one of Kise's hands and dragged him over to an empty room. Kuroko and Natsume pushed him in and Kuroko closed the door behind them.

"Kise-kun, whatever we say here has to stay here, you can't tell anyone else ok?"

Worried, Kise nodded his head. He had to make sure nothing bad was happening with his Kurokocchi. "Kurokocchi you're not caught up in something bad are you? Do you need my help? Are you ok?"

Kuroko's eye's narrowed in annoyance, really, why did everyone think that he needs help all the time? Did they not think that he could take care of himself? Kuroko sighed, "No Kise-kun, there is nothing bad happening. Everything is fine. As, I was saying, what you hear here, stays here. Do you promise?"

Slowly Kise nodded his head, "I promise."

Kuroko smiled a soft, barely there smile, one that had Kise blushing and Natsume raising an eyebrow. At both of them. "Natsume-san, would you like to talk or should I?"

Natsume looked at Kuroko and smiled, "I'll do it," he turned to Kise, "Ok Ryota, here's what's happening. Tetsuya here is a model-"

"What?!"

"Let me finish! You remember three-ish years ago there was a young female model? Shirohana Tetsumi?"

"Yeah! I had a huge crush on her! Well I think everyone did. She's the reason I became a model." Kise replied with a soft smile on his face. Kuroko's face powdered with light blush and Natsume held back a laugh.

"Yes, well that beautiful little girl's actual name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Or you can say that the beautiful girl was in fact Kuroko."

Silence ensued. A few minutes passed before Kuroko got annoyed at Kise's frozen state. He began to snap his fingers in front of Kise's face. It still didn't snap him out of his trance, so Kuroko did the only thing he could do...sort of. Kuroko slapped both of Kise's cheeks hard enough to leave immediate bright red hand imprints on his face. That definitely brought him out of his trace-like state.

Kise blinked rapidly, "Kurokocchi...you're...you're joking right? Were you really Shirohana Tetsumi?"

"Yes," Kuroko replied without hesitation, there was nothing for him to hide...ok well maybe there was, but if he and Kise were to model together, he might as well have let Kise know about his secret. Kuroko watched as a blush covered Kise's face, yeah he probably was embarrassed about the whole admitting he had a crush on him thing.

Kuroko smiled softly, "its ok Kise-kun. I'm flattered that you liked me enough to have a crush on me. It's sweet." He said trying to reassure Kise that everything was ok and the he wasn't going to start treating him as if he had gotten a contagious disease for it.

Kise on the other hand wasn't so reassured. Yeah he knew Kuroko wouldn't hold it against him, but he was more worried about the man with the cunning smirk stand behind Kuroko.

"President...that look on your face isn't so reassuring. It's actually really scary."

"Quiet, you idiot! Just answer the question! No, promise us that you will not tell anyone of what you just heard here. Who knows what people would do to Tet-chan if someone found out about this."

Hurriedly, Kise nodded his head, "I promise no one will hear about this from my mouth, Kurokocchi!" he yelled getting on his knees in front of Kuroko and grabbed both of the other boy's small hands into his own, "Kurokocchi I promise! I will protect you!"

Kuroko gently eyed the teen in front of him, "Thank you, Kise-kun. I will keep you to that promise," he said. Kuroko slipped his hands out of Kise's and brought them up to cup Kise's face. He slowly brought his head forward and planted a soft kiss on Kise's forehead. Kise's face immediately went red and he stared up at his Kurokocchi in confusion, "Wha-?"

"Just a small thank you and 'I'm looking forward to working with you' gift." Kuroko replied, a small smile on his face, but gorgeous and blush inducing none the less. With a bright red face, Kise stood up and wrapped his arms around himself, 'Kurokocchi...you are too cute!' he thought to himself.

"Kise-kun, why don't you go and get ready. The president and I will talk things over and I'll get ready as well,ok?"

"No problem Kurokocchi! Leave it to me! If anyone asks, President is just asking you a few questions and getting your consent."

"Thank you Kise-kun."

With a new important mission in his mind, Kise quickly left the room, though if he acted like a spy on his way out, neither mentioned it.

Kuroko turned back to Natsume, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, a deals a deal Tet-chan. From now on you are a model in the company again. Let's get you all dolled up and after the photo shoot, I'll come back with your contract, ok?"

Kuroko stared hard at Natsume, his eyes narrowed, "ok, but I'm reading the contract before I sign anything, knowing you, you'll sign me for the next 50 years."

Natsume held back a flinch, there went that idea! Really this kids was just too smart for his own good. Natsume nodded his head in acceptance, it was best not to argue with the blue haired boy.

"How about this, you stay here, and I'll go and get all the stuff we need to turn you into a girl, and after the photo shoot we'll sit down together and work on the contract. Do you want me to call your parents?"

Kuroko shook his head, "That's fine and no, neither of them are in the country at the moment."

Natsume nodded his head in understanding, the Kurokos were always on the move and hardly ever got to spend time with their only child. That didn't mean they didn't love him or spoil him rotten when they got the chance to...or he let them. No they really loved him, probably too much, but their careers just got in the way of their family time together, so hence the overindulgence. Not that he could argue with their parenting methods, his little Tet-chan had become even more beautiful, he had become independent, he studied well and he was doing what he loved, exactly how his parents had taught him.

"Alright Tet-chan, I'll just go get the stuff and be right back ok?"

Kuroko nodded his head as he watched Natsume walk out and close the door behind him. As he waited he thought about what his parents would say about his becoming a model again. They were both there for the deal three year ago so they can't really do anything about it even if they wanted to. He knew his mother would be super excited for it. Every time she called, she would ask when he would start modeling again, his father on the other hand would not be so happy. Sure, he had agreed to three year deal, but that had only been because his mother had pretty much threatened him with no homemade food whenever they were able to see each other.

Kuroko sighed, his parented were like a forever newlywed couple, that probably had to do with the fact that because of their jobs they didn't get to spend a lot of time together or with him. Though that definitely didn't mean the three didn't love each other, no, of course not, they spoke to each other almost every morning before he went to school and every evening when he returned home. Even if h hadn't seen them in three months now, they were still the best parents in the world, if a little too dotting. Kuroko shook his head and pulled out his phone, better they hear it from him than from Natsume. He went to his message box and sent both of the texts informing of the development. He would call but he didn't know if either were busy, not that it would stop them from picking up the phone when he called.

**Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, I'm just texting you to tell you that, starting today, I will be modeling again. I already talked it over with Natsume-kaicho. After this photo shoot, we'll sign the contract, I'll send the two of you a picture copy before I sign it, so please always have your phone on you.**

**-Tetsuya**

Just as he sent the text, Natsume walked back in with everything they needed. He walked over to the table and put everything down before he beckoned Kuroko over with his hand. As he walked to the table he got a closer look at what he brought, hair extensions the color of Kuroko's hair, makeup, and a dress, he didn't know what color, design or from who, but he was about to find out. Natsume took the dress out first for him to see.

It really was very beautiful. It was a flowing chiffon dress, pale blue-the exact color of his hair and eyes, it was tight at the waist but loose up, probably to give the illusion that he had breasts. Natsume thrust the dress into his hands which he took as a clue to undress. He put the dress back down on the table and began to undress. Thankfully, he was wearing short briefs so he wouldn't have to change those as well. Carefully, he slid the dress over his body, watching as it flowed down in waves. He patted himself down; making sure everything was in the right place before he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good, even he couldn't deny that. He thanked every god he knew for the fact that he didn't have body hair. He shuddered at the thought of having to shave or wax it off. It was a good thing too since this dress was slit down his thigh.

"Natsume-kaicho...this dress-"

"It's beautiful, yes?"

"Yes...but the slit..."

"Don't worry, your legs are perfect. The dress fits perfectly on you."

"Thank you," he replied unsure whether he should feel flattered or...

"Ok now on to the hair and makeup!" Natsume got the rest of the accessories and placed them on the vanity. He took the brush and brushed out Kuroko's hair, getting it to fall to his shoulders before he started to clip in the extensions.

Kuroko watched as the fake hair fell down to his waist in beautiful waves. With all the extensions now clipped in, he knew there would be no way anyone would question Shirohana Tetsumi's gender, even if he would never admit it out loud.

Next was the makeup! Since Tetsumi would be more of a natural looking model, all that was added was a touch of blush, pale blue sparkling eye-shadow, a clear lip gloss to his already pink lips. Kuroko looked at Shirohana Tetsumi and sighed. While, he was happy he would get to model again, he hoped none of his current or former teammates would see the pictures... even if there was a slim chance they wouldn't.

"Alright, Tet-chan, let's do this. Time to show the world that Shirohana Tetsumi is back and here to stay!"

Kuroko nodded and took in a deep breath deep to calm himself. Once he stepped out that door there would be no going back, _'well',_ he thought to himself, _'time to suck it up and see if you still have it Kuroko Tetsuya!.'_He followed Natsume out of the door and to the rest of the staff, who when they saw him, stood shock still.

"Ok give me your attention," Natsume called out, instantly drawing everyone's eyes and ears towards him. He pushed Kuroko forwards towards Kise, "this young lady here will be Usagi-chan's 'replacement' I guess you could say. You all know her, or have at least heard of her. I would like you guys to meet the Shirohana Tetsumi, back from her three years break. She has so graciously agreed to help us and become Kise's partner for this shoot, and since they are friends any 'provocative' poses should have smooth sailing. Right?" He offered turning to the two teenagers who looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. But a subtle glare had them slowly nodded their heads.

"Great! Now we can get on with the shoot. Let's go people we are already behind!" Natsume yelled out, jolting people out of their thoughts and back to work.

He watched as the photos were shot, various scenes, poses, and gazes where captured. He saw as people became enamored with the two models in front of them, saw as both men and women were captured by Shirohana Tetsumi's beauty and talent, her talent to make people feel as if they were in that picture with her, once they noticed that she to was in the picture, her presence only adding to the beauty of the picture.

Natsume smiled to himself, of he couldn't wait till people saw these pictures in the coming days. There was no doubt in his mind that the only thing that people would be talking about would be Shirohana Tetsumi's return and how good she looked with Kise Ryota.

'_Any trouble that came after would be so worth it'_, he thought, unknowing of certain men that would see these pictures and cause more trouble than he expected.

!~!~~~!~!~!~~!~~!~!

So? What do you think? Remember to review please! It might just make the writing process faster!


End file.
